Tras la guerra
by Suzume Mizuno
Summary: Portugal, obligado por la presión de Inglaterra, tiene que hacer una visita que ha estado retrasando una y otra vez. España ha quedado devastado por la guerra civil y hay demasiados recuerdos y esperanzas traicionadas a las que hacer frente... (Histórico).


**NdA**: este fic es un regalo para** Noebell** por su cumpleaños. Tardé en escribirlo, ¡pero conseguí terminarlo! Me alegra mucho haberlo hecho, porque me ha ayudado a acercarme más a Portugal y a una nueva pareja.

Quería hacer un par de aclaraciones:

**Disclaimer**: evidentemente los personajes no me pertenecen y son propiedad de Himaruya.

Por otra parte, en el fic hablo de «hermanos» cuando Portugal y España se dirigen el uno al otro. Pero con ello no considero que sean hermanos como tal, sino que es una forma cariñosa de llamarse el uno al otro. Para mí no hay ninguna relación carnal entre los países, ya que salen de la nada, así que en todo caso son vínculos emocionales muy fuertes.

También quiero pedir perdón por cualquier error histórico que haya podido cometer. ¡Y muchísimas gracias a **Tanis Barca** por betearme también este fic!

* * *

TRAS LA GUERRA

«Durante la Guerra Civil española, cerca de 200.000 hombres y mujeres fueron asesinados lejos del frente, ejecutados extrajudicialmente o tras precarios procesos legales. Murieron a raíz del golpe militar contra la Segunda República de los días 17 y 18 de julio de 1936. Por esa misma razón, al menos 300.000 hombres perdieron la vida en los frentesdebatalla. Un número desconocido de hombres, mujeres y niños fueron víctimas de los bombardeos y los éxodos que siguieron a la ocupación del territorio […]. En el conjunto de España, tras la victoria definitiva de los rebeldes a finales de marzo de 1939, alrededor de 20.000 republicanos fueron ejecutados. Muchos más murieron de hambre y enfermedades en las prisiones y los campos de concentración donde se hacinaban en condiciones infrahumanas. Otros sucumbieron a las condiciones esclavistas de los batallones de trabajo. A más de medio millón de refugiados no les quedó más salida que el exilio, y muchos perecieron en los campos de internamiento franceses. Varios miles acabaron en los campos de exterminio nazis. Todo ello constituye lo que a mi juicio puede llamarse el "holocausto español"».

Paul Preston. _El holocausto español_.

«Sembrar el terror... eliminando sin escrúpulos ni vacilación a todos los que no piensen como nosotros».

Emilio Mola

* * *

**Junio de 1931, frontera entre Portugal y España.**

—¡Tendrías que haberlo visto, Portugal! —exclamó España, con tanto entusiasmo que le arrancó una sonrisa—. Hacía _mucho_ que no sentía algo así. Como una… Como una corriente de energía que te sube por la columna. Estuvo vibrando dentro de mí durante días, durante… ¡Durante semanas! Cuando veía a la gente votar, cuando veía a la gente esperando junto a las radios… ¡Virgen Santa! —Soltó una carcajada y dio una amplia calada al cigarro—. Es increíble. Muchos no cree que vaya a funcionar pero… Pero yo creo que podemos intentarlo. ¡Diantres! —Miró a su alrededor, como si le diera vergüenza que lo escucharan y bajó la voz, inclinándose hacia él—. Una parte de mí estalló de felicidad cuando el rey se fue (1). Todavía me cuesta creerlo pero… ¡Sentó bien! Y las mujeres, Portugal. ¡Las mujeres van a votar! (2) —Volvió a reír—. Ah, cuesta tanto creerlo.

La sonrisa de Portugal se amplió y soltó un suave resoplido, divertido, mientras le rellenaba la copa con vino. España bebió casi sin darse cuenta, con las mejillas arreboladas.

Ocupaban una mesita en la terraza de un pueblecito en la frontera, donde las nacionalidades se difuminaban y nadie terminaba de hablar español o portugués. El cenicero estaba a rebosar de cigarrillos apagados y la camarera les interrumpió un momento para llevarse la tercera ronda de tortilla y salchichón que habían pedido para acompañar el vino. Corría una suave brisa, que ayudaba a sobrellevar mejor el calor del medio día, con los rayos del sol cayendo a plomo sobre los toldos.

Durante casi dos horas se habían atiborrado a pequeños pinchos, regando el pan y el aceite con algo de vino tinto, comentando los avatares del viaje y pequeñas anécdotas del día a día. Teniendo en cuenta cómo era España, y lo excitado que se encontraba, había aguantado el tipo bastante bien. Pero, al final, explotó, incapaz de contener todas las noticias e impresiones que se moría por contar. Portugal escuchó con sentimientos encontrados. No podía dejar de alegrarse al verlo tan entusiasmado, como hacía —¿más de un siglo?— tiempo que no lo veía. Por otra parte, no estaba convencido de que ese experimento democrático, tan comunista, fuera a funcionar. Sabía que España tenía sus dudas también. Al fin y al cabo, su gente estaba muy dividida y muchos se estaban sumando a la República a regañadientes porque era la única forma de seguir en el poder o influenciar en la política.

Pero España se estaba esforzando como nunca por ser optimista. Estaba, por fin, emocionado, a pesar de los problemas, que no eran pocos. Y Portugal no quería estropear su reencuentro. No después de tantos años.

—¿Y qué es eso de las escuelas que me estabas contando antes? —preguntó, apagando un cigarroel un cenicero.

Los ojos de España resplandecieron de agradecimiento y prácticamente se echó sobre la mesa mientras parloteaba sobre los planes de abrir nuevas escuelas públicas para los niños y los adultos (3). Había gente que estaba pensando en llevar la educación a los pueblos mediante el teatro. ¡Como ese Lorca y su banda, que querían montar un grupo llamado La Barraca! Decía que sus obras eran tristes y a la vez divertidas, muy españolas.

—Siento como si me hubiera abierto por la mitad para echarme un ojo dentro.

—Tus comparaciones seguro que le encantan —bromeó, de buen humor—. ¿Otro cigarrillo?

—¡Claro!

Portugal se lo encendió mientras España aspiraba en silencio, disfrutando de ese humo denso, y después se recostó en la silla.

—No tengo ni idea de lo que se me viene por delante pero… Es… La primera vez en años que me emociona lo desconocido. Creo que las cosas van a ir mejor a partir de ahora.

—Baja ya de las nubes, estúpido —sonrió Portugal—. Parece que vayas a salir volando. Y si quieres ayudar a tu gente, necesitas tener cabeza despejada y los pies en el suelo.

—¿Como ese ministro tuyo de economía? —España cogió un trozo de pan, lo remojó en aceite hasta que estuvo blando, y lo masticó en silencio. Portugal reconoció en sus gestos la economía de un pobre; nada de desperdiciar ni una miga, todo de golpe a la boca. Los mismos ademanes que tenía él—. Ese… ¿Oliva?

—Oliveira, pedazo de bruto. Y sí, como mi ministro. Pocas veces he visto a alguien poner contra las cuerdas a sus superiores como él. —Arqueó las cejas; todo el mundo sabía que Oliveira sólo trabajaba para el gobierno si se obedecían sus condiciones. Amenazaba con marcharse en caso contrario y permitir que la economía se hundiera una vez más (4).

—Un hombre de carácter. Universitario, ¿verdad? Yo también necesito a gente así. Y a mujeres. Eso estaría bien. —España sonrió, aunque al otro no se le pasó la sombra de duda que atravesaba su rostro.

No lo culpó. Una parte de él aceptaba con entusiasmo los nuevos argumentos que exigía su República; la otra, en cambio, estaba demasiado enraizada a la costumbre. Y ninguna de las dos iba a desaparecer nunca. Así era la vida de los países. La de una continúa insatisfacción.

—¿Y qué tal está Inglaterra? —preguntó de pronto España.

—¿Ese cabrón? Bien. Quizás un día podríamos reunirnos con él y sus hermanos. Y con Francia.

—Oh, me gustaría mucho. Hace siglos que no nos reunimos todos. —Apuró el vino y soltó un suspiro de satisfacción—. ¿Seguro que no quieres pasarte por Madrid, Portugal? A todos les haría ilusión verte.

—No, lo siento, hermanito. Tengo que volver a casa y ocuparme de muchas cosas. Pero mándales un beso de mi parte. Sobre todo a Castilla. Y que Aragón se entere. —Le guiñó un ojo.

España rió por lo bajo y apoyó la barbilla en una mano. Portugal también se relajó y los dos perdieron la mirada en la interminable llanura; el sol se comenzaba a poner en el horizonte, llenando el cielo de trazos dorados, anaranjados, violetas y rojizos. Los tejados del pueblo reflejaban la luz y podían escuchar a las madres llamando a los niños a casa para cenar.

—Te echaba de menos, hermano —dijo de pronto España, mirándole con una amplia sonrisa. Extendió una mano abierta sobre la mesa—. Tendríamos que quedar más.

Él la estrechó. Primero con fuerza, después con más suavidad, acariciándole con el pulgar. Abrió los labios y dejó escapar un anillo en forma de «o» que fue directo contra el rostro de España. Al verle arrugar la nariz y retener la tos, Portugal rió por lo bajo.

—Yo también te he echado de menos, hermanito.

* * *

**13 de febrero de 1942. Sevilla, España**

Las ruedas rebotaban con cada bache y sacudían a los ocupantes del coche que, molestos, gruñían y trataban de volver a dormitar. Una tarea imposible, pero había sido un largo viaje y estaban cansados. Portugal no veía el momento de llegar al hotel y echarse a dormir.

Con el brazo apoyado en una ventana, un cigarro medio consumido en la otra y enfundado en un abrigo, no podía apartar la vista del camino. Era una visión desoladora, hipnotizante, y que le ponía los pelos de punta. El mal estado de las carreteras era una nimiedad al lado de los pueblos fantasma, las casas quemadas, los campos arrasados. De tanto en tanto se preguntaba si no estaría soñando. El contraste entre las grandes extensiones de tierra deshabitadas y los esqueletos de los pueblos y las ciudades... era digno de una pesadilla.

«Pero lo sabías. Siempre lo has sabido», se dijo.

Sí, lo sabía. Sin embargo, no que hubiera sido… _así_.

Casi no había gente en las calles de las ciudades que atravesaron. Y, si la había, se distinguían dos grupos de inmediato. Unos miraban furtivos a su alrededor y corrían a esconderse en sus casas; caminaban cabizbajos, con los hombros hundidos y estaban prácticamente en los huesos. Luego estaban los que sonreían y llevaban la barbilla bien alta. Pero estaban tan delgados como los demás.

Tampoco es que nunca hubieran sido muy gordos. Los españoles, como los portugueses, habían pasado mucha hambredesde finales del siglo anterior y Portugal estaba acostumbrado a ver a los chiquillos con piernas de alfiler correteando por ahí sin preocupaciones, mientras los adultos se deslomaban trabajando para llevar un poco de comida a casa.

La diferencia era el ambiente. Incluso dentro del coche lo percibía. Opresivo, asfixiante, desesperado. El miedo profundizaba en todas y cada una de las fibras de su cuerpo, como si pudiera aspirarlo y distinguirlo del resto de los olores. Largas filas se abrían frente a las cárceles, los visitantes armados con fardos de ropa y comida, a pesar de que parecían todos tan pobres que uno tenía que preguntarse de dónde habrían logrado sacar esas migajas. Tristes procesiones de fantasmas que iban a saludar a los condenados a muerte. Portugal no sabía a cuántos habían matado ya, pero el número no dejaba ni dejaría de aumentar.

La ceniza le cayó sobre la mano. Maldijo entre dientes, bajó la ventanilla y arrojó lo que quedaba del cigarro. El frío aliento de febrero penetró por el espacio y le abofeteó el rostro, espabilándolo. Pensó en todas esas personas sin casa, sin carbón, sin ropa.

Crispó los dedos sobre el pantalón y recordó la conversación que había tenido con Inglaterra. Era él quien había querido el acuerdo, el que lo había obligado a visitar el país.

—Tienes que asegurar su neutralidad —le había dicho.

Recordaba el intenso aroma a tabaco de calidad, cuyos hilos blancos se escurrían por la oscura estancia como si quisieran impedir que se vieran el uno al otro. Inglaterra trataba de mantenerse erguido en la silla, pero los hombros se le vencían delante y estaba más pálido que nunca. Los ojos se le salían de las órbitas y unas profundas ojeras marcadas le daban cierto aspecto de calavera.

—Por el amor de Dios —había gruñido él, fumando su propio cigarrillo de forma compulsiva. No sabía si agradecía o no que hubiera tanto humo y poca luz, porque podía imaginar cómo estaba Inglaterra después del bombardeo que había sufrido en Londres. Le bastaba con escuchar su voz rasposa, ronca y cansada—. Si no tiene ni para comer y mucho menos para armas desde que Alemania e Italia dejaron de prestarle ayuda, ¿por qué demonios quieres su neutralidad? ¿Qué crees que va a hacer? ¿Tirar una piedra a Francia?

—No tiene gracia, Portugal. Necesitamos asegurarnos, ¿entiendes? Ya sé que el armamento de España no vale nada, pero sigue estando ahí. Y está jugando demasiado con Alemania. Por no decir los ideales que promueve su líder—. Le había mirado fijamente y había sonreído de medio lado—. Franco y Salazar dicen lo mismo, deberían llevarse bien, ¿no? Dudo que sea un sacrificio tan grande formalizar la neutralidad en un tratado.

Portugal había torcido la boca. No podía decir que no entendiera porqué Inglaterra le pedía que hiciera aquello; tenía más que suficiente luchandocontra media Europa, en especial después de cómo habían dejado su capital. Pero resultaba _tan_ hipócrita que estuvieraenfrentándose a los fascistas y a él le pasara por alto… ¿Y ahora a España?

Respiró hondo y apartó la vista para no ver sus ojos enrojecidos por la falta de sueño. Cuando escuchaba lo que estaba sucediendo en Europa, una parte de él gemía de angustia. La otra se alegraba desde lo más profundo de su corazón de que Salazar se hubiera declarado neutral. De todas formas, tampoco podría haber hecho mucho. Le interesaba más conservar sus colonias y alejarlas de aquella barbaridad.

Y, además…Inglaterra le había dado una orden. _No_ se lo había pedido. Así era como funcionaban. Portugal estaba subordinado a Gran Bretaña en las relaciones internacionales y así lograba cierta inmunidad en Europa, porque todo el mundo asumía que él lo mantendría controlado. Y a veces había que pagar por esos favores.

De modo que allí estaba, viajando a Sevilla, donde Salazar y Franco habían acordado que tendrían su entrevista.

Aparentaba estar tranquilo, pero el corazón le latía con dolorosa fuerza y le costaba respirar. Siempre había tenido buenos recuerdos de España, de sus paisajes y su gente. Todo aquel tiempo había sabido lo terrible que había sido la guerra, que Alemania e Italia habían metido las narices. Que los republicanos no tenían nada que hacer contra los nacionales.

Pero…

Apretó las mandíbulas hasta que creyó que se le partirían los dientes. Tenía miedo. Miedo de ver a España y comprobar el estado en el que se encontraría su hermano pequeño.

—¿Se encuentra bien?

Volvió la vista. Serrano Suñer (5) se sentaba a su lado y sonreía con tranquilidad. Llevaba un traje militar que, a pesar de su austeridad, sentaba bien a un hombre de buen porte como él. Era uno de los responsables de que Salazar hubiera optado por viajar a España para encontrarse con el Caudillo, gracias a su labia y a su insistencia. Si no fuera por sus inclinaciones específicamente nazis, Portugal suponía que Salazar sentiría más afinidad por él. Al menos, más que por Franco.

—Algo mareado.

—No es una visión agradable —comentó el Cuñadísimo, sin alterar el gesto y encendiéndose un nuevo cigarro—. No se preocupe. Queremos arreglarla cuanto antes. Pronto volverán los buenos tiempos.

A Portugal le hubiera gustado preguntar de dónde pensaban sacar el dinero tras tres años destrucción. Los nacionales se habían hecho con las principales industrias, sí, pero sus sistemas eran anticuados y poco productivos. Europa estaba en guerra y no podían proporcionarles lo que necesitaban, ni los Aliados ni el Eje. Se mordió la lengua y no contestó. Tenía el corazón atenazado.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó al final.

Serrano Suñer exhaló una bocanada de humo y se humedeció los labios.

—No voy a mentir. Está destrozado. Los rebeldes resistieron demasiado y ahora hay que volver a recomponerlo. Gracias a vuestra ayuda, evitaremos que haya cualquier clase de conflicto bélico en la Península —continuó el ministro, sonriendo en su dirección— y así no sufrirá más de lo estrictamente necesario.

Portugal se estremeció. A veces, para limpiar la podredumbre, hacen falta sacrificios. Incluso si todavía rompen más al país en pedazos. Habíaque lograr la unidad. Y eso sólo se lograba con purgas.

Se esforzó por contener un espasmo, seguido de una arcada, y la boca se le llenó de bilis. Se arrebujó en su abrigo, subió la ventanilla y cerró los ojos, cansado de ver aquel mundo muerto.

* * *

**Junio de 1931, frontera entre Portugal y España.**

Sonaba una copla en la radio que España se había traído consigo desde Madrid. La había dejado sobre la repisa de la ventana de la habitación del hotel que compartían ambos. Sólo tenían un dormitorio y un baño algo destartalado, y que de tanto en tanto vomitaba un olor un poquillo malsano por el váter, pero a ninguno de los dos le molestaba demasiado. Lo importante era que tenían dos camas —a ellos no les habría importado compartir, pero el ancianito que dirigía el hotel les habría mirado con… extrañeza— para pasar la noche, unas cuantas botellas de vino, una guitarra y ganas de charlar.

Cuando Portugal salió del baño, España estaba algo bebido y daba vueltas sobre sí mismo, fingiendo que llevaba a una mujer entre los brazos mientras bailaba con una sonrisa arrebatadora. Con una toalla en torno a los hombros, en pantalones y con el torso todavía húmedo, Portugal no pudo contener la carcajada que se escapó entre resoplidos de sus labios.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces?

—Tardabas en salir y ha empezado a sonar esta canción. A Castilla le encanta y siempre nos ponemos a bailar —respondió el otro, tarareando la melodía—. ¿Quieres?

—¿A eso lo llamas bailar? —Portugal lanzó la toalla a una cama y se acercó. Cuando España trató de cogerlo como si fuera una mujer, le subió los brazos y le obligó a ponérselos sobre los hombros—. Ni hablar, te tambaleas como si hubieras bebido toda la noche. Y acabamos de comenzar. Te llevo yo.

—¿Tú? ¡Pero si no tienes nada de…! —No le dejó terminar la frase; le pasó una mano en torno a la cintura y lo obligó a empezar a girar.

No fue un baile coordinado. Al menos, no al principio. Había más tirones, amenazas y carcajadas que otra cosa. Ni siquiera seguían el ritmo de la canción, más cadencioso y triste. Pero daba igual. Les importó poco cuando se chocaron contra el borde de una cama o cuando estuvieron a punto de estamparse contra una pared. España cogió una botella y dio un trago sin dejar de girar. Se la tendió a Portugal y él también bebió hasta que sintió que su cuerpo se volvía mucho más ligero y las mejillas le tiraban, obligándole a sonreír.

Terminaron, por fin, siguiendo una nueva copla que emitía la radio. España se apoyó en el hombro de Portugal y cerró los ojos, mientras más que bailar, casi se mecían en brazos del otro.

—Que ni se te ocurra dormirte —le advirtió, con la voz algo ronca por la risa.

—No peso tanto y la cama está al lado.

—¿Por qué siempre acabamos igual? —Puso los ojos en blanco.

—Porque te gusta llevarme a la cama —susurró España en su oído, provocándole un cosquilleo.

Portugal le dio un golpe en un hombro, los dos se rieron y continuaron un rato más. Después decidieron que, si querían permanecer despiertos, era hora de encenderse un pitillo. O dos. Podían incluso agotar las cajetillas. España se dio un baño y cuando salió suspiró de gusto, pues corría una brisa sorprendentemente fresca. Se sentaron a en los bordes de las camas, pusieron una mesilla de luz entre ambos y repartieron unas cartas para jugar.

—¿Sabes qué? —dijo Portugal.

—Dime.

—Si te gano, voy arriba —le dedicó una sonrisa sesgada.

España lo había considerado durante un segundo. Después, sus labios se habían curvado con una expresión peligrosa, que hacía mucho que no veía.

—Hecho.

* * *

**13 de febrero de 1942. Alcázar de Sevilla**

Francisco Franco había llegado poco antes, sobre las seis de la tarde, con su esposa y una de sus hijas al Alcázar, donde fue recibido en medio de una estruendosa pompa. Después de descansar un poco, se preparó para recibir a su invitado.

Cuando le abrieron la puerta, Portugal salió del vehículo y recibió el frío aire de febrero con un escalofrío. Detrás de él salió Serraño Suñer y, de otro coche, Salazar. Rodeado de sus más cercanos hombres de gobierno, y de un amplio grupo de guardaespaldas, el Caudillo y su familia avanzaron para recibirlos.

En el Patio de la Montería una compañía de Infantería rindió honores al Jefe del Gobierno portugués y se interpretaron su himno y el español.

Casi de inmediato, el Caudillo y el Presidente se retiraron para hablar en privado. Como había acordado Portugal con Salazar, no le pidieron que participara (6). Tampoco habría sido capaz de hacerlo incluso si le hubieran exigido estar presente: la ausencia de España en la recepción le había producido una angustia indescriptible. Más después de haberle visto en las fotos junto a su nuevo jefe. La calidad no le había permitido distinguir su estado más allá de imaginar lo mal que debía encontrarse, pero había tenido fuerzas para posar. Y, sin embargo, no había venido a recibirle a _él…_

Se dejó guiar por los bellos salones y patios del Alcázar. Habían cambiado mucho con el paso de los años y los siglos. Portugal todavía recordaba las visitas más antiguas, después de que Castilla conquistara la capital de los mahometanos, y lo admirado que se había sentido al contemplar aquel monumento. Ahora, en cambio, sus amplias estancias, la radiante luz que iluminaba las paredes blancas decoradas con ataurique les resultaban indiferente. Lejano. Como un escenario falso. Después de haber recorrido Sevilla y de haber visto los lejanos tejados desconchados, los muros agujereados por las ráfagas de balas y las famélicas gentes asomándose a ver quién se acercaba, aquella riqueza tan fría no podía mas que dejarle indispuesto. Y España estaba allí, encerrado en algún lugar, como un pajarito al que había que cuidar del exterior.

_Dios mío, que no esté _tan _mal. Por favor, te lo pido_.

Los soldados lo acompañaron hasta una de las salas más internas, que daba a uno de los patios. La familia del Caudillo se alojaba no muy lejos, mientras que a Salazar y a Portugal los habían instalado en un ala completamente distinta para que pudieran gozar de privacidad.

Uno de ellos llamó a una puerta alta y gruesa.

—¿Señor? Aquí está su visita.

Al principio no respondió nadie y las tripas de Portugal se encogieron hasta tal punto que estuvo a punto de vomitar. Los hombres también se miraron entre sí, nerviosos. Pero luego les llegó una voz débil y ronca:

—Que pase…

Portugal dejó escapar una larga exhalación. Tenía los hombros rígidos y un sordo dolor le trepaba por el cuello. Sus pies habían echado raíces y las vías de sus pulmones se habían cerrado de pura ansiedad. Casi no lo había reconocido. Dios santo. No quería entrar. El piso se balanceaba de un lado a otro como la cubierta de un barco que se va a pique y un sudor frío le descendía por la espalda. La tentación de girar sobre sus talones y escapar era inmensa, pero su mano se había cerrado sobre el pomo de la puerta y se negaba a moverse.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

No podía irse. No cuando por fin iba a verle. No después de tantos años. No cuando le necesitaba. ¿O quizás no? Tragó saliva, que le sentó cómo una lengua de fuego por su garganta reseca.

¿Y si todavía le guardaba rencor por haber ayudado a Italia y a Alemania, prestándoles sus puertos y aeropuertos? ¿Por no haber impedido que los generales planearan desbancar a esa República que Salazar tanto temía que se inclinara hacia el comunismo…? (7)

No. Tenía que entenderlo. Salazar quería preservar la identidad de Portugal. No querían unos vecinos problemáticos. España tenía que _entender_ que lo había hecho porque pensaba que era lo mejor para él.

O de eso quería convencerse. Porque al ver lo que los nacionales habían hecho con su propio territorio…

—¿Señor?

La voz hizo que pegara un respingo. Ambos españoles lo miraban extrañados, sin comprender por qué no se movía. Portugal asintió para sí mismo y forzó a su mano a girar el pomo. El corazón le aporreó las costillas.

La puerta se abrió hacia el interior con un chirrido.

El dormitorio estaba casi sumido en la oscuridad, con las ventanas y los batientes cerrados de par en par, a excepción de una pequeña luz de mesa con muy poca intensidad. Portugal apenas sí prestó atención al olor a cerrado, ni al bonito mobiliario o a la inmensa cama de grandes y mullidos almohadones y finísimas mantas.

Sus ojos se clavaron en la figura que reposaba en una mecedora, balanceándose con escasas fuerzas de adelante a atrás.

Decir que había adelgazado sería quedarse corto. El pijama le colgaba de los brazos y las piernas, dándole la apariencia casi de un niño. La cabeza se le hundía entre los hombros esqueléticos; el pelo se le había encanecido y sus labios eran puras llagas de tanto mordérselos y desgarrárselos. Tenía los ojos desorbitados, inyectados en sangre, y un pequeño tic en uno de los párpados.

La puerta se cerró a la espalda de Portugal, que permaneció ahí plantado, sin aliento, experimentando un violento vértigo.

Porque aquel no era su hermano.

Ni siquiera era una sombra de él.

España esbozó una triste sonrisa, como si le estuviera leyendo el pensamiento, y susurró con voz ronca:

—Te he echado de menos.

Abrió y cerró la boca. Dio un paso y se detuvo. Entonces, las lágrimas le rodaron por las mejillas. Algo se le quebró por dentro. Porque conocía desde siempre a España. Y sabía que había hablado con total y absoluta sinceridad.

Se tambaleó hacia delante y envolvió a España con cuidado entre sus brazos, incapaz de detener las lágrimas. Lo estrechó contra su pecho, temeroso de romperlo en pedazos si hacíademasiada fuerza.

—Yo también.

Tras unos segundos interminables, España levantó los brazos y los estrechó débilmente en torno a su espalda.

* * *

**Junio de 1931, frontera entre Portugal y España.**

—No sé por qué, me lo esperaba —dijo Portugal, levantando a España del suelo y tumbándolo en la cama.

El joven gruñó algo sobre una jugada que no era válida y él se rió por lo bajo. España era buen perdedor, aunque no lo pareciera, pero era de las pocas personas que sabía cómo picarle y sacarle de sus casillas. Lo cubrió con la fina sábana y le bajó la camisa. Ni siquiera se habían molestado en subirse a una cama. Sus bocas sabían agrias por culpa del tabaco, pero hasta eso había dado un toque ardiente al retorcerse por el suelo sin hacer ruido. En cuanto al mordisco… Bueno, España sólo tenía que subirse un poco el cuello para que no se lo vieran los dueños.

Iba a dirigirse a su propia cama cuando España lo aferró por la muñeca.

—Quédate conmigo, tonto. Cabemos perfectamente —dijo, sin abrir los ojos.

—¿Y morirme de calor? No, gracias.

Pero no se apartó. Sólo lanzó una mirada titubeante hacia la puerta. Después España se echó a un lado, dejándole hueco. Se acurrucó contra él con sencillez, adoptando de inmediato una postura cómoda para ambos. Portugal le pasó una mano por un hombro y le apartó unos cabellos rebeldes de la cara.

Ahora que ya había pasado el día, empezaba a pensar en que mañana tendría que regresar a Lisboa, volver a sumergirse de lleno en los problemas de su propio país y olvidarse de España. Al menos durante un tiempo. Estaría pendiente, claro, por los periódicos sobre qué pasaba y cómo le iba.

Habría mentido si hubiera dicho que no experimentó una punzada de celos en el corazón cada vez que lo escuchó hablar de la República. Porque le hacía recordar la suya… Y cómo acabó. Respiró hondo para mantener bajo control los sentimientos de rabia y alivio que pugnaban entre sí hasta hundirlo en una sensación de miserable culpabilidad.

«Lo hecho, hecho está», se dijo y no por primera vez. Se había convertido en una especie de mantra.

No sabía qué pensar. Los cambios siempre traían cosas malas consigo. Pero permanecer anclado mientras el resto del mundo avanzaba a pasos agigantados tampoco era posible. Sólo había que mirar a Inglaterra o a Alemania. Cada uno con su propio modelo, pero no se parecían nada a lo que eran hacía un siglo. El mundo evolucionaba y ellos tenían que hacerlo también. Sin embargo, se estaban quedando atrás. Demasiado. Y eso que una vez habían sido las primeras potencias del mundo, como se decía ahora. Compitiendo por el Atlántico, ignorando al resto de Europa como si no fueran importantes, demasiado crecidos, demasiado grandes, demasiado ávidos de _más_.

«Y míranos ahora».

España había perdido todas sus colonias y compartía las migajas de Francia en el norte de África. El mantenía su «imperio» —sonrió con desprecio al pensarlo. El gobierno podía decir lo que quisiera pero _él_ sabía lo que era un verdadero imperio— a duras penas y cada vez era más difícil. Más cuando los europeos insistían ahora en que esas cosas no eran permisibles, que no se podían tener colonias, que _todos debían ser iguales_.

Algo estaba claro: la gente seguía siendo hipócrita, sin importar de qué época fuera.

Se quedó mirando a España en silencio, durmiendo con placidez. Se alegraba de haber quedado con él, de haberle permitido divertirse. Conocía su excitación y también su inmenso miedo a que todo fracasara, a que no estuviera tomando el camino correcto y las cosas sólo fueran a empeorar. A que fuera una mala idea. A no estar preparado. España se había caído demasiadas veces. Cierto que se había levantado pero… Siempre había un límite.

Le acarició una mejilla.

—Siento no poder ayudarte. Sólo puedo mirar.

Le dio un beso en la frente y luego él mismo cerró los ojos.

* * *

**13 de febrero de 1942. Alcázar de Sevilla.**

—Voy a abrir un poco las ventanas.

—¡No! —protestó España.

Portugal se detuvo, sorprendido.

—Sé que hace frío pero…

—No las abras. Me hace daño la luz. Y no quiero —insistió, poniéndose de espaldas al cristal—. No quiero ver lo que hay fuera.

Portugal se quedó con las manos apoyadas sobre el quicio de la ventana. Una parte de él quería abrirlas de par en par y espetarle que dejara de lamerse las heridas, que necesitaba mejorar por él y por su gente. La otra pensaba en su peso de pluma cuando lo ayudó a trasladarse a la cama, en su sonrisa de agradecimiento, en la debilidad de su voz.

Se apartó haciendo un esfuerzo. ¿Cuánto llevaría encerrado dentro de las habitaciones, sin luz, sin aire, simplemente dejando pasar el tiempo, aislándose por su propia voluntad? De pronto tenía la impresión de que las paredes cobraban vida y se inclinaban sobre él, amenazando con aplastarlo. Trató de ignorar la sensación de claustrofobia y se sentó al borde de la cama.

—¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres que te traiga un poco de agua?

Los labios cubiertos de costras se curvaron en una sonrisa y España negó con la cabeza. Buscó su mano y Portugal dejó que se la estrechara.

—Te veo bien —dijo con la voz partida.

No había acusación alguna en sus palabras, pero Portugal lo sintió como tal. Su economía, sin llegar a ser la mejor del mundo, se había estabilizado desde que Salazar llegara al poder. Viendo cómo se encontraba el resto de Europa, no podía quejarse.

—Sí… Las cosas van… bien. —Cerró los ojos. Por supuesto que no eran perfectas. Una parte de su población rugía de indignación en su interior, exigiéndole que dejara de ocultar una parte de la verdad. Pero Portugal, como todas las representaciones, sabía que no había forma de estar completamente satisfecho, y lo aceptaba como una realidad. Así que, desde su punto de vista, no era una mentira—. ¿Crees que esta noche podrás levantarte para cenar con nosotros?

La mirada de España se enturbió durante unos segundos. Después musitó:

—Si don Francisco me lo ordena, lo haré —dijo con resentimiento.

—España, no puedes…

—¿No puedo qué? —masculló, clavándole una mirada helada.

La atmósfera tranquila se quebró y la tensión los envolvió, pesada y angustiante, comprimiendo el pecho de Portugal.

—No… puedes quedarte aquí encerrado para siempre —dijo él con cuidado.

—Ya lo sé.

—Entonces…

España se removió bajo las mantas y le dio la espalda, como un niño pequeño. Portugal suspiró. Debía ser paciente. No podía llegar e intentar…

—Les oigo.

—¿Qué?

—Les oigo. En sueños. Oigo los disparos. Sé lo que don Francisco firma sin echar más que un vistazo. Sé lo que don Ramón se lleva, las hojas de ejecuciones que se llevan todos los días —sollozó—. No me atrevo a salir a la calle. Me abordan. Me piden ayuda. Y yo no puedo hacer nada. No puedo, oh Dios mío. —Aspiró una temblorosa bocanada de aire, como si se estuviera ahogando—. Todas las semanas fusilan a… Hay juicios. Las… las filas. Y don Francisco dice que son todos criminales, que no se les puede perdonar, que se rebelaron contra mí. —Portugal, asustado, trepó a la cama y lo obligó a ponerse boca arriba. España estaba pálido, casi blanco, y las lágrimas le recorrían las sienes, empapando la almohada—. Tengo miedo, tengo muchísimo miedo. Siento el miedo de todo el mundo y creo que me voy a partir en pedazos. Se denuncian los unos a los otros, Portugal. No hay día sin denuncias. Y entran en las casas y se los llevan a todos, a todos, a todos. Don Francisco me prometió que habría paz, pero… ¡Pero esto es igual que la guerra! ¡No! ¡Es… es _peor_! (8) —rugió, clavándose las uñas en la cara—. S-si voy en coche, si salgo, si… No _puedo_ mirar a nadie a la cara. Don Francisco me vigila. Todos lo hacen. Dicen que estoy sucio, que cuando acaben de reestructurar el Estado se lo agradeceré. No quieren que apoye a nadie de los traidores. A nadie, a nadie. Pero yo _oigo_ los fusilamientos. ¡Sueño con ellos! —gritó, desgarrado—. Todavía oigo las bombas de Madrid. Y de País Vasco. Y… Si hubiera apoyado más a Negrín. No, no podía hacer nada, estaban perdidos. Si hubieran matado a los generales, como tuvieron que hacer... ¡No! —Soltó una carcajada histérica y se sentó a duras penas, con los hombros temblorosos—. No he dicho eso. No lo he dicho, ¿vale? Es sólo que a veces… Dios. Dios. Todavía huelo los cadáveres, Portugal. ¿Dónde piensan meter tantos? La gente se muere de hambre en las cárceles y no puedo hacer nada. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? —Le miró con una desesperación rayana en la locura—. ¿Es que nunca se va a acabar? ¿Nunca van a dejar de matarse unos a otros? ¿Por qué me cerraron las fronteras? Se suponía que Francia e Inglaterra iban a ayudarlos. Pero sólo vinieron Italia y Alemania. ¿Por qué no fueron más rápidos? ¿Por qué tuvieron que aguantar tanto? Oh, Virgen Santa, todas esas violaciones, todas las…—Se quedó callado un momento y después se echó a reír, sin dejar de llorar—. ¿Sabes qué pasó cuando supimos que las tropas de África se habían rebelado? —Rió por lo bajo, con una expresión desquiciada—. T-todo Madrid salió a la calle. Gritaban «¡Armas, armas!». Y de repente había gente que disparaba desde las iglesias. Y entraron como trombas. Me acuerdo que lanzaron a muchos por las ventanas. Querían armas. No tendríamos que habérselas dado. S-si la República hubiera mantenido el favor de los soldados…

—¡España! —exclamó al final Portugal, asustado, aterrorizado al ver que su hermano perdía el control de esa forma. Lo sacudió por los hombros—. ¡Cálmate! Todo eso… Todo eso ya ha pasado. No pienses en ello.

—¿Q-que no piense en ello? ¿Es una broma? Podría haberlo evitado. De una forma u otra. De una u otra. De una…—De repente su mirada se volvió ausente—. ¿Qué es lo que está mal en mí, Portugal? ¿Qué es lo que he hecho mal?

Bajó las manos y toda la energía huyó de su cuerpo. Inclinó la cabeza y apoyó la fuente contra el pecho de Portugal.

—Sólo… Sólo quiero que se acabe ya. No más muertes. Por favor, por favor… Haz que paren. ¡Que alguien haga que paren!

* * *

**Junio de 1931, frontera entre Portugal y España.**

Se despertaron por culpa de la luz que se colaba por las ventanas, que habían dejado abiertas de par en par, en un intento de no morir asfixiados. Y también gracias a la colaboración de un gallo muy orgulloso de su voz, porque no dejó de cantar durante al menos quince minutos, tan fuerte que parecía que estuviera en la habitación con ellos.

Cuando Portugal se resignó a abrir los ojos, España había enterrado la cabeza debajo de la almohada y parecía muy poco dispuesto a levantarse a cerrar la ventana.

«Siempre igual».

—Eh, tú estás más cerca. Tírale algo al jodido gallo.

No hubo respuesta, claro. Clavó la mirada en la espalda descubierta y tostada por el sol de Españay, con una sonrisa, empezó a pasarle los dedos con tanta ligereza que apenas sí rozaba su piel. Vio cómo se le ponía la carne de gallina y que Antonio luchaba por reprimir un escalofrío. Con lentitud, fue bajando la mano hacia uno de los costados y luego ascendió, buscándole el sobaco. En ese momento, el chico no pudo más y rompió a reír, apartándose con brusquedad. Portugal lo empujó con las piernas hasta que logró tirarlo al suelo. Tras dedicarle un par de insultos a su madre, España cerró la ventana y regresó como alma que lleva el Diablo a la cama. Ninguno de los dos estaba muy despejado; apenas sí habían dormido y si de ellos hubiera dependido, se habrían quedado el resto de la mañana remoloneando.

Pero España tenía que regresar y Portugal también. Así que cuando el sol empezó a colarse con más fuerza, el primero suspiró y buscó el reloj de bolsillo que había dejado sobre la mesa de luz.

Antes de que pudiera alcanzarlo, Portugal lo aferró por un costado y, cogiéndolo por sorpresa, logró hacerlo rodar sobre sí mismo y recostarlo sobre su pecho.

—¿Afonso? ¿Qué pasa? —se sorprendió.

«Que tengo la impresión de que tardaremos mucho en vernos. Que tengo un mal presentimiento».

—No mires la hora —contestó en su lugar, revolviéndole el pelo y recorriendo su columna vertebral con los dedos.

—Pero tengo que ducharme y…

—Si no sabes la hora, no sabrás que estás llegando tarde. Además, nunca has sido puntual. —Portugal sonrió.

Sólo quería que se quedara con él una hora o dos más. Antes de que volvieran a ser Portugal y España y sus problemas regresaran.

Quizás se dio cuenta. Siempre había sido intuitivo y a veces esos bonitos ojos verdes parecían perforar su cerebro. O puede que sólo estuviera cansado. En cualquier caso, se relajó y reposó la cabeza sobre su pecho. Más tranquilo, se permitió cerrar los párpados, cansado, y, complacido por el peso de España, se sumergió una vez más en el mundo de los sueños.

Ojalá no hubiera tenido que salir. Durante unas pocas horas, el mundo había sido perfecto.

* * *

**13 de febrero de 1942. Alcázar de Sevilla**

Las cicatrices recorrían su espalda y su pecho, sus brazos y sus piernas. Estaban por todas partes, pruebas de guerra, de derrotas y victorias, de enfermedades y recuperaciones. Portugal también tenía muchas así. Pero al ayudar a España a quitarse la ropa y meterse en la bañera, se le revolvió el estómago. Porque las de aquel cuerpo que había sido fuerte, bonito… resplandeciente, ahora parecían haberse multiplicado. Algunas estaban mal curadas aunque ninguna en carne viva. Habían transcurrido, después de todo, tres años desde la guerra. Pero ahí estaban todavía. Cuando Portugal le pasó la esponja por la espalda, tuvo la sensación de que supuraba. Pero fue una mala jugada de su mente. Cuando volvió a mirar, la torturada espalda seguía ahí, pero no había rastro de pus ni de costras sanguinolentas.

Siendo sinceros, tampoco le habría extrañado.

«Santo Dios, ¿qué te han hecho?», pensó con el corazón en un puño y un grito en la garganta mientras le limpiaba con suavidad el cuello y los hombros.

Se topó con los ojos atormentados de España, que sonreía de lado, casi burlón. Portugal apartó la mirada, sin aliento. Tenía la impresión de que le había leído la mente.

_Tú les distes armas_.

«No habrías tenido forma de ganar».

_Era mi gobierno legítimo_.

«Tú habrías hecho lo mismo».

Y consiguió acallar la voz. Cogió un brazo de España y se lo limpió.

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres bajar?

—Tengo que ir —respondió con un tono neutro—. Don Francisco me lo ha ordenado.

Rechinó los dientes y tuvo que hacer un inmenso esfuerzo por no gritar de pura rabia.

¿Cómo podía soportarlo? ¿Cómo podía pensar _nadie_ que estaban haciendo algún bien a España?

_Les oigo. En sueños. Oigo los disparos._

—Afonso. —España extendió la mano hacia él con el ceño fruncido y una expresión de desconcierto.

—¿Qué?

—¿Por qué estás llorando? —Le rozó la mejilla con los dedos.

Al principio creyó que era porque sus yemas estaban empapadas, pero al palparse se dio cuenta de que sí, estaba llorando. Se pasó una mano por el rostro y lo dejó enterrado, intentando recuperar el aliento. Pero sentía vértigo. Tenía la impresión de que si volvía a mirar a los ojos de España, se caería en ellos. Y vería sus pesadillas, que escucharía los disparos y los gritos.

—¿Afonso?

«No me llames por mi nombre. No te preocupes por mí. Joder». Sintió una de sus manos sobre el hombro. Escuchó cómo se removía en la bañera. De pronto, la frente de España se encontró con la suya, apoyándose con suavidad.

—No te culpo. De verdad. Yo… Yo habría hecho lo mismo.

Portugal apartó la mano, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas, y España le sonrió, roto, llorando también.

—Lo siento tanto, Antonio. Lo siento tantísimo —susurró, tomando su mano y apretándola contra su pecho. Ojalá hubiera podido hacerle sentir lo _mucho que dolía_. Que él nunca había querido verle reducido a ese estado. Que lo habría impedido si hubiera estado a su alcance.

Que odiaba la impotencia de estar a su lado y no poder hacer nada.

Aun así, España comprendió y asintió.

Al fin y al cabo, se conocían desde hacía siglos. Y habían experimentado demasiadas veces la amargura de ser un país.

* * *

Lo ayudó a vestirse y lo acompañó hasta la puerta. Allí, España se apoyó contra la madera y cerró con fuerza los ojos, murmurando para su interior. Acaparando valor. Portugal tembló de pura indignación. ¿Cómo podían… haberlo reducido a tal estado?

Cuando España recuperó las fuerzas irguió cuanto pudo los hombros y abrió por su cuenta. La luz artificial le golpeó en los ojos y le arrancó un gruñido de desagrado, pero no impidió que echara a andar. Y, para su sorpresa, lo hizo con cierto garbo. Aunque, pensándolo bien, era normal. Eran muchos siglos de fingir fortaleza e ir a la guerra mientras el reino se moría de hambre.

Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que miraba hacia atrás, buscándole con los ojos, como si tuviera miedo de que fuera a dejarlo solo. No fue hasta que llegaron al comedor, donde, rodeados por unos pocos silenciosos militares, los esperaban Franco y Salazar, que se le pasó por la cabeza.

Para España, aquel hombre era un salvador.

Y, a la vez, un demonio.

Franco había ordenado a los tanques dirigirse a los pueblos con las familias como rehenes al frente de los mismos. Había dado libertad a las legiones africanas para arrasar con los pueblos, para violar a las mujeres —y probablemente a los hombres—. Había sido quien había dado permiso para bombardear Guernica y también Madrid, para ahogar Valencia y Barcelona, para destruir Andalucía.

Sí, era el vencedor y quien había acabado con la guerra.

Pero también quien firmaba _todas esas ejecuciones_.

Le pareció que España empalidecía y que se quedaba quieto, muy quieto, como si fuera a desmayarse. Pero se las apañó para sonreír y recibir a Salazar con amabilidad cuando este se incorporó para estrecharle la mano.

—Siento mi aspecto, no me encuentro en las mejores condiciones, don Salazar. Es un honor que haya venido a vernos.

—El honor es mío —respondió Salazar con parquedad.

—¿Cómo te encuentras hoy, España? —inquirió el Caudillo, dándole una suave palmada en el hombro.

El rostro del país se contrajo por un instante. Pero fue tan breve que perfectamente podrían habérselo imaginado.

—Un poco mejor que ayer —mintió—. Aunque todavía me cuesta caminar.

Casi se desplomó, con las rodillas temblorosas, en la silla. Portugal se obligó a respirar hondo y a tomar asiento delante. Iba a ser una noche larga. Muy larga.

Al principio hablaron de Europa y de la guerra, pero sólo por encima; Franco era consciente de que Portugal era aliado silencioso de Inglaterra. Admiraron los adelantos técnicos que los alemanes habían realizado en su industria bélica —España no probó bocado durante aquella parte y le temblaron tanto los labios que Portugal temió que rompiera a llorar— y también comentaron acerca de sus técnicas. En especial los gases. Franco recordó con expresión ausente las pruebas que se habían realizado en el norte de Marruecos por los españoles. Por suerte, la conversación derivó hacia otros derroteros.

Pero, inevitablemente, tuvo que llegar al tema principal, al de la visita de los portugueses.

—Lo hemos hablado en privado, pero quiero asegurar a España —Salazar inclinó un poco la cabeza en dirección a este— que no queremos ningún tipo de guerra en la Península. Aspiramos a que nuestras relaciones sean pacíficas y amistosas. Por eso he propuesto esta mañana a don Francisco un tratado (9).

España miró de reojo a Franco y a Portugal le hirvió la sangre al darse cuenta de que era una mirada repleta de miedo. Fugaz, como un niño que no se atreve a enfrentarse a un padre que acaba de echarle la bronca. El Caudillo sonrió, magnánimo.

—En cuanto tengamos el documento, lo firmaremos.

Portugal se relajó y reprimió un suspiro de alivio. Una buena noticia, por fin. Hasta España consiguió sonreír, algo más animado.

—Es una noticia maravillosa. Gracias.

El resto de la cena discurrió con bastante tranquilidad, evadiendo educadamente cualquier clase de tema que pudiera resultar incómodo para los comensales. Así, Salazar no preguntó cómo pensaba hacer el Caudillo para remontar la economía española. Franco tampoco quiso saber, al menos no delante de los países, hasta qué punto había forzado Inglaterra al jefe del Estado Novo a negociar con él.

Con eso, Portugal tuvo claro que Salazar no había conseguido arrancarle una respuesta clara al Caudillo acerca de la neutralidad que tanto deseaba Inglaterra.

«Pero no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, Arthur», pensó, experimentando un pinchazo de angustia en el corazón. «España no te supondrá un problema en mucho, mucho tiempo».

* * *

—Supongo que tengo que darle las gracias a Inglaterra —dijo mientras se sentaba, agotado, en la mecedora.

—Te manda saludos.

—¿En serio? —rió con suavidad, sin ganas—. Si vuelves a verlo, dile que le deseo suerte. Que mueva el culo y ayude a Francia.

—Pero si Francia te…

España sonrió con tristeza.

—Yo habría hecho lo mismo. Don Francisco no quiere saber nada de él. Claro que nuestras situaciones son un poco distintas. Ah… ¿No tendrás un cigarrillo? Me muero por uno.

—Sólo si me dejas abrir la ventana.

España le dirigió una mirada envenenada, tan intensa que le arrancó un escalofrío.

—No.

—Por favor. No te pido que te acerques. Pero te vas a asfixiar aquí dentro.

España se humedeció los labios, dando golpecitos al suelo con la punta del zapato, y terminó por ceder. Portugal le tendió una cajetilla del bolsillo con mechero incluido. España logró encender la llama al cuarto intento y aspiró con gusto mientras él abría la ventana de par en par. El aire frío entró en el dormitorio como un cuchillo.

—¿Qué crees que va a pasar?

—¿Sobre qué?

—Europa. —Dio una calada y el fósforo iluminó sus rasgos en medio de la penumbra—. ¿Quién crees que va a ganar?

—No lo sé —reconoció—. La guerra ya no es como antes. Siempre ha habido matanzas y también castigos, y masacres. Pero las armas son diferentes. La gente también. No sé. Supongo que somos demasiado viejos para este tipo de mundo.

España se recostó en la mecedora. Durante un buen rato, ninguno de los dos habló.

—Sé que voy a sobrevivir. O eso creo. Ahora duele porque lo estoy viviendo pero… he superado muchas guerras internas. Pero estoy _tan_ cansado… Me da miedo ver lo que va a venir detrás. —Se terminó el cigarro y lo apagó contra el reposabrazos. Se estremeció—. ¿Puedes cerrar la ventana ya, por favor?

Obedeció, a regañadientes y se acercó a tientas a la cama hasta encender la luz de la mesita de noche.

—Mañana regresarás, ¿verdad?

—Sí… Dom Salazar quiere volver cuanto antes a Lisboa. Lo siento.

España meneó la cabeza y se incorporó, exhausto, para trasladarse a la cama. Esta vez lo ayudó a desvestirse, botón por botón. Y se le vino a la cabeza cuando todavía era un niño y le visitaba, en casa de Castilla y Aragón, y le enseñaba a ponerse la armadura. O todas veces que le había quitado la ropa de encima. Nunca le habían temblado las manos como en ese momento. Pocas veces le había provocado tanto rechazo el cuerpo de Antonio. Dolía tanto, verlo así. Era humillante. No quería ni pensar en lo que debía estar sintiendo al tener que dejar que otras personas lo ayudaran a bañarse o a cambiarse. Encerrado día y noche, agachando la cerviz, tembloroso. Los países no tenían por qué llevarse bien con sus líderes. Podían temerlos, amarlos u odiarlos. Pero quedar reducido a ese estado, a ese…

Por Dios, España siempre había sido hermoso, sin importar que fuera derrotado o victorioso. A veces había odiado abrazarlo y otras había tenido que tragarse el deseo. Lo había visto herido e incapaz de levantarse.

—Afonso —lo llamó con un hilillo de voz, sujetándole por una muñeca—. ¿Te quedas conmigo esta noche?

Tragó saliva. Nunca había comprendido cómo podía doler tanto el corazón cuando no había heridas.

—Claro que sí.

España parpadeó, reprimiendo a duras penas las lágrimas, y musitó un quedo «gracias». Portugal, arrodillado a sus pies, le tomó la cara entre las manos y le acarició las mejillas hundidas. Después se irguió y lo besó. Los labios de España permanecieron firmemente cerrados, pero, al menos, no se echó hacia atrás.

«Demasiado pronto, ¿no?», comprendió. Supuso que tenía que agradecer el que le hubiera permitido entrar al dormitorio.

Que le hubiera mostrado una de las pizcas más desgarradas de su interior.

Se quitó los zapatos, la chaqueta y los pantalones y se metió en la cama con él. España se aferró a su pecho como si estuviera al borde del abismo y le fuera la vida en ello. Y Dios, él iba a dejarlo solo, solo, solo.

Pero esa noche lo abrazaría y sostendría. Esa noche, haría que se sintiera protegido. Aunque sólo pudiera ese triste consuelo, aunque no pudiera más que estrecharlo contra sí.

No pensaba soltarlo.

No esa noche.

* * *

**Notas históricas:**

(1) El rey Afonso XIII, tras las elecciones del 12 de abril de 1931, donde se dio un triunfo bastante amplio de las candidaturas republicanas y de que en la noche del 12 al 13 de abril diversos ayuntamientos izaran la bandera republicana tricolor —morado de los comuneros, símbolo de la lucha contra el despotismo monárquico—, el primero de los cuales fue Eibar, convocó a los monárquicos para consultarles qué hacer. En la calle, las masas exigían la proclamación de la República y no parecía que el recurso de la guerra fuera aconsejable. Por eso, finalmente, el 14 de abril el rey abdicó y el gobierno provisional instalado en Correos se convirtió en el gobierno provisional de la II República.

(2) La Constitución de 1931 fue una democrática, que proclamó el sufragio universal sin distinción de sexos —en abril y junio sólo participaron los varones—, aunque hubo problemas para conseguirlo. En las Cortes se dio un gran debate entre las candidatas a favor del sufragio, como Clara Campoamor y las que temían que dar el voto a la mujer supusiera otorgar una fuerza extra para la derecha y los católicos, como Victoria Kent. Pero, en cualquier caso, Campoamor tuvo razón pues las mujeres votaron más o menos igual que los hombres.

(3) La II República buscó desarrollar los apartos públicos educativos, extendiendo la escolarización obligatoria con un sistema laico y público para toda la sociedad, con la intención de acabar con el analfabetismo. Así, se construyeron 10.000 escuelas, con muchas misiones pedagógicas como una red de bibliotecas de préstamo en los pueblos, salas de cine rodantes, conferencias y exposiciones artísticas y la Barraca, un teatro universitario dirigido por Federico García Lorca. También el sistema se abrió de forma definitiva a las mujeres, incluyendo el ámbito universitario.

(4) Antonio de Oliveira Salazar era un profesor universitario de economía en la Universidad de Coimbra y, por lo tanto, un miembro de la intelligentzia lusa. Franco, por su parte, era un militar, un hombre de acción. Las únicas características que compartieron ambos dictadores fueron el catolicismo y anticomunismo. Salazar llegó al poder tras la crisis económica provocada por la I República portuguesa (1910-1926, finalizó con un golpe de estado), convocado por la dictadura militar, en 1926 para ser ministro de finanzas. Salazar sólo aceptó a cambio de una completa libertad para actuar. Es más, Salazar renunció tras 13 días en el cargo y regresó a la Universidad hasta 1928, momento en que volvió a asumir el papel de ministro. Se controlaron los gastos e ingresos de los ministerios, tendiendo al control de la economía mediante la austeridad, manteniendo un presupuesto equilibrado y recortando los gastos del Estado. Así, después de 1928 ya no se sufría déficit presupuestario. La buena propaganda y el apoyo de las fuerzas armadas y la élite financiera, en 1932 se convirtió en Primer Ministro de Portugal. En 1933 se aceptó por plebiscito una Constitución redactada por unos profesores llamados por Salazar y se creó el Estado Novo.

(5) Ramón Serraño Suñer (1901-2003): también conocido como el «Cuñadísimo», era en este momento ministro de Asuntos Exteriores, aunque fue en total seis veces ministro de la dictadura franquista. Fue de los dirigentes más inclinados a favorecer a la Alemania nazi y se lo considera un político muy eficaz y capaz, como contraste del carácter militar de Franco. Fue amigo de José Antonio, fundador de la Falange. Es curioso que Paul Preston, uno de los dos hispanistas más importantes del mundo, asegura que fue de los pocos franquistas que llegó a mostrar remordimientos, incluso el que más. «El reconocimiento más significativo por parte de un franquista de que lo que se hizo, ya desde mucho antes del golpe militar, podría haber estado mal, fue el de Ramón Serrano Suñer, quien así lo manifestó en numerosas entrevistas y en sus memorias, al describir como «la justicia al revés» los juicios que se practicaron en la zona rebelde durante la guerra y en toda España a raíz de 1939.

(6) Salazar y Franco en todos sus encuentros insistieron en la privacidad. Fueron reuniones cortas y sólo queda imaginar de qué pudieron hablar. Compartían intereses anticomunistas, católicos, totalitarios y antiliberales, pero no podían ser más diferentes. Franco era un militar venido a menos sin demasiada formación, mientras que Salazar fue un universitario que fue Ministro de Economía de su gobierno antes de ocupar él mismo el cargo de Jefe de Gobierno —durante el Estado Novo—.

(7) Aunque el gobierno de Portugal no se declaró abiertamente favorable a los rebeldes desde un principio, no puede pasarse por alto que los generales sublevados usaron Portugal como base de operaciones para planear el Golpe de Estado; autoridades civiles y militares españolas contrarias a la República se pasearon sin más por Lisboa, que se convirtió en su centro político y el lugar del cual obtenían material bélico para el ejército. El Estado Novo otorgó muchas facilidades —presentándolas como meros gestos de cortesía y hospitalidad—, como la adquisición de material a través del país, sin llegar a dar armas, pero permitiendo que se usara su territorio como zona de intercambio con otras naciones. Allí fue donde tuvo lugar la llegada de los primeros aviones enviados por Hitler, para el traslado de tropas y material, y los puertos estuvieron abiertos a los navíos con abastecimiento bélico.

(8) Durante la guerra civil ambos bandos levantaron tribunales para juzgar a todas las personas sospechosas de ser traidoras. Los «paseos» se volvieron habituales, por los cuales se llevaba a la víctima en coche y se le descerrajaba un tiro en la nuca. Los tribunales republicanos trataron de ser puestos bajo control, pero los franquistas promovieron con total libertad el terror. Cuando finalmente cayó la República, los tribunales militares redoblaron su actividad. Continuaron funcionando en las regiones ocupadas desde hacía tiempo y se hicieron cargo de los grandes números de soldados y civiles apresados en las áreas recién conquistadas. En Granada, por ejemplo, muchos de los que habían huido de la ciudad, tomada por los rebeldes, fueron apresados cuando cayó el este de la provincia: hubo 5.500 causas juzgadas en 1939, que resultaron en 4000 penas de muerte y más de 1.000 cadenas perpetuas. Entre 1939 y 1959, 1.001 juicios sumarios en Granada acabaron en ejecución. En zonas como Guadalajara, donde había habido una matanza de 282 presos derechistas, en represalia por el bombardeo rebelde del 6 de diciembre de 1936, la represión se dejó notar con suma dureza. Era una pequeña provincia con apenas 200.000 habitantes donde se dieron 822 ejecuciones y 6.000 prisioneros, 143 de los cuales murieron debido a las condiciones infrahumanas de hacinamiento, insalubridad y enfermedad. La tortura y los malos tratos provocaron muchos suicidios, algunos de los cuales ocultaban las palizas que habían ido demasiado lejos. Los niveles de malnutrición eran tales que los prisioneros que no contaban con la ayuda de su familia estaban condenados a morir de inanición.

(9) El primer tratado establecido entre España y Portugal tras la imposición de la dictadura fue en 1939, con un Tratado de No Agresión. En 1940 se agregó al Tratado un «Protocolo adicional al Tratado de Amistad y de No Agresión». Sin embargo, el gobierno franquista parecía muy favorable a una entrada en la guerra antes que quedarse al margen. Por eso, y con la influencia de Inglaterra, Portugal presionó para afirmar la no beligerancia de España el 12 de febrero de 1942, en un contexto de máxima tensión porque la II Guerra Mundial se encontraba en una de sus fases más álgidas. Los resultados fueron bastante ambiguos, pero dejaron satisfechos a todo el mundo. Además, Portugal se consolidaba como representante de la Península de cara a Europa.


End file.
